


Workshop Predicament

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Usopp, Creampie, Established Relationship, Kabeshiri, Kinktober, M/M, Stuck in the wall, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Trans Male Character, Trans Usopp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Usopp gets stuck in one of Franky's projects and Luffy, ever the gentleman, "helps him out".written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 8 - kabeshiri / bondage
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Workshop Predicament

This was a rather unfortunate turn of events.

Usopp had intended to assist with one of Franky’s abandoned tasks in the workshop; he leaned into the opening as far as he could to attach some wires but, when he went to push himself back out, found himself quite wedged inside.

“Oh, no…” Usopp muttered to himself, kicking his legs uselessly. He raised his voice. “Hey, uh, guys? A little help here? Anyone? I’m kind of stuck!”

He called until he heard footsteps and then laughter. He squinted as he tried to pinpoint the sound.

“Luffy? Is that you?” he asked as the footsteps advanced towards him.

“Usopp’s so silly!” Luffy laughed, placing a hand on the unfinished creation. “Why’d you go and get stuck for?”

“Wh- bu-” Usopp sputtered indignantly. “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

Luffy did not respond; Usopp could feel his eyes on him and then his hands. He squirmed ineffectively, completely trapped in the invention. His captain squeezed and groped his ass playfully, staring at him with fascination as if he had never touched him like that before.

“Oi, Luffy?!”

Usopp tried once more to extract himself from the machinery to no avail. Luffy watched him with a blank expression, though inside his mind, cogs were turning.

Luffy kneeled down next to Usopp and wrestled with his clothes until his suspenders pinged and snapped, yanking his trousers down gracelessly.

“I just think Usopp looks cute like this,” Luffy murmured, stroking him over his boxers. Usopp whined and went limp; there was no way he was getting out of this until Luffy decided to be helpful.

“D-Don’t do this here! Wh-What if someone comes down and sees us?!” Usopp cried in an effort to stop him - despite the idea of being caught being mildly appealing.

Luffy shrugged.

“I don’t care. I’m captain!” he laughed.

Usopp tutted and shook his head, loose ringlets of hair falling into his face, knowing that once Luffy set his mind on something he couldn’t be convinced otherwise.

Luffy pressed against his cock through his boxers and Usopp whimpered, his face flushing with heat.

“You’re wet,” Luffy pointed out matter-of-factly. “You’re enjoying this!”

Usopp covered his embarrassed expression with his hands despite the fact that the entirety of his upper half was hidden. He mumbled something weakly, though Luffy either didn’t hear it or didn’t care.

He pulled Usopp’s boxers down so that they bunched around his ankles with his trousers and knelt down, leaning in to lick a stripe up his cunt. Usopp clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the moans that threatened to escape him.

Luffy had no finesse when it came to the bedroom, but he absolutely made up for that with enthusiasm. He dipped his tongue inside of Usopp’s hole, moving it in ways that no ordinary human could, and moaned against his skin. His chin and lips were slick with Usopp’s arousal when he pulled away for breath.

“Usopp tastes good.”

Usopp let out a strangled cry that could have been mistaken for a bird; he didn’t handle compliments well.

Luffy swirled his tongue over his boyfriend’s engorged cock and sucked it before releasing it from his mouth with a wet pop. Then, he abruptly stood up and whined.

“I wanna put it inside,” he announced, asking without really asking if he could fuck Usopp properly.

“O-Okay,” Usopp exhaled shakily and shifted his thighs further apart in desperation. The man bit his lip as he heard Luffy unzip his fly behind him and wriggled his hips as best he could in his metal confines.

Luffy squeezed his hip with one hand and nudged his cock up against Usopp’s hole before thrusting his hips forward impatiently and filling him. The pair both moaned in tandem and Usopp wished he could push back against him, but he was still stuck fast.

The captain wasted no time picking up his pace and humped against Usopp like a bunny, his lip catching between his teeth. Usopp clutched onto whatever object was nearest, his knuckles pale with the force of his grip as Luffy fucked the sense out of him. His eyes rolled and he sucked in a deep breath; he could hardly even worry about his predicament when his thoughts were just full of how good Luffy could make him feel.

Luffy’s nails made little craters in Usopp’s soft skin as he clutched him tightly by the hips. 

“Feel so nice-” Luffy exclaimed, breaking off into a moan. Usopp swore under his breath. “I wanna-”

“Inside,” Usopp interjected. “Cum inside-”

Luffy moaned loudly at the explicit demand and his cock throbbed inside of Usopp as he came.

“Luffy, please, I’m so close,” Usopp cried out, forgetting to be quiet in his need. Luffy took a second to breath, then rubbed circles onto his cock, continuing to thrust inside of him despite his own overstimulation.

Usopp’s walls squeezed around his cock almost painfully when he climaxed, groaning and squirming. Luffy then pulled out and stumbled back to sit on his haunches and catch his breath. Both of their chests heaved raggedly and neither one of them spoke for a while, unable to find their words.

After a few minutes, Usopp eventually broke the silence.

“So, uh… are you gonna get me out of here, or-”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is my first time writing usolu hope it was okay ty mwah
> 
> also pls forgive any mistakes i literally do not have any of these kinktober fics beta'd they just get slammed out at like 12-2am ish and then are immediately thrown into the vast expanse of ao3


End file.
